List of fictional Nerf N-Strike blasters
This is a list of fictional Nerf N-Strike blasters, ranging from basic blasters to unlockable and custom blasters. In Mission Mode, all of these blasters are used by Shane; any character can use any blaster in Free Play or Multiplayer modes. Basic blasters BullSharc GL-8 The BullSharc GL-8 is a "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. As the token grenade launcher, it features eight rotating chambers that can hold up to two Echidna Shock Grenades in each, totaling at a capacity of sixteen grenades. This blaster is unlocked on "Onslaught Elite", the third mission of Raven's chamber. GL in its name could be "Grenade Launcher." In-game data Trivia *The BullSharc lacks a visual priming mechanism. This could mean that it is primed through flywheels or a dual-action trigger. *If you look closely to the BullSharc's ammunition that is being fired, it looks like a Titan missile has been reduced in missile height. Crusher SAD-G The Crusher SAD-G is a large "Top Secret"-class ball blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. It features a carrying handle to help stabilize the blaster when fired, much like the Vulcan EBF-25. As soon as the user pulls the trigger, its load of massive Ballistic Balls will come shooting out towards the target. It is normally unlocked on "Onslaught", the second mission of Komodo's chamber. However, it can also be unlocked early on by using the code "CRUSH14". In-game data Goliathan UB-1 The Goliathan UB-1 is a very large "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. It holds one Mammoth Dart and features a carrying handle much like the Vulcan EBF-25 and Crusher SAD-G. It is unlocked on "Pummel Elite", the first mission of Raven's chamber. In-game data Trivia *The Goliathan's handle section and trigger area appears extremely similar to the Vulcan's. *The Goliathan's Mammoth Darts resemble Micro Darts. Hydra SG-7 The Hydra SG-7 is a "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. It fires a powerful spread of seven Magnum Darts at once and has an thirty-five dart ammo capacity. It is normally unlocked on "Blockade Elite", the third mission of Tango's chamber. However, it can also be unlocked early on by using the code "HRANGE13". In-game data Trivia *The name is a reference to the multiple-headed mythical beast from Greek mythology. *"SG" may stand for "shotgun". Raider CS-6 The Raider CS-6 is an "N-Strike"-class blaster in featured Nerf N-Strike. It is similar in to both the Recon CS-6 and Raider CS-35; it may have provided inspiration for the latter's creation. It has a barrel extension in the front end and a second clip holder in the stock. It is unlocked on "Pummel", the first mission of Komodo's chamber. In-game data RedShift CS-12 The RedShift CS-12 is a "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. Playing the role of a sniping weapon, it fires Magnum Darts with pin-point accuracy. It looks incredibly similar to that of the Longstrike CS-6. It resembles a sniper rifle with a long barrel, a distance scope that is like the Longshot, and a clip that contains twelve Magnum Darts. Despite this design, it does not feature any obvious bolt-action mechanism. It is unlocked on "LookAlive", the second mission of Jackal's chamber. In-game data Semperfire RF-200 The Semperfire RF-200 is a big, multi-barreled "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. It is similar to the Vulcan EBF-25. It holds two hundred Magnum Darts at a time. It is unlocked on "Onslaught Eclipse Elite", the fifth and final mission of Tango's chamber. In-game data Trivia *The belt for the Semperfire is eight times the length of the Vulcan's twenty-five dart belt. Spartan NCS-12 The Spartan NCS-12 is a "N-Strike" blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. Acting like an assault rifle, it fires a burst of three darts. The blaster uses a twelve dart clip and a red dot sight. Oddly, it has a reciprocating bolt goes forward when reloading and backwards for firing. It is normally unlocked on "Commandeer", the third mission of Komodo's chamber. However, it can also be unlocked early on with the code "THISIS12". Similarities to the Stampede ECS Creation of the Stampede ECS may have taken inspiration from the Spartan NCS-12; this speculation is backed up by similarities in both blasters. The Stampede was known to the public as the "Spartan" before its official name was announced. The stock of the Stampede also looks identical to the Spartan, except for the fact that it is thinner. The only big difference between the two is that the firing mode switch has been removed from the Stampede, leaving its successor with only fully automatic blasting and no manual firing mode. In-game data Stampede REV-12 The Stampede REV-12 is a pump-action, double-barreled "N-Strike"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. Its ammo capacity is twelve Micro Darts. The Stampede also has two different rotating cylinders with six darts each, instead of a singular twelve dart unit. It is unlocked on "Recognition Elite", the second mission of Raven's chamber. It can also be unlocked early on with the code "DOGIE15". In-game data Trivia *This blaster may have been the inspiration for the Barrel Break IX-2, due to similarities in the appearances of both blasters. But, unlike the Stampede REV-12, the Barrel Break IX-2 does not feature revolving cylinders. *Despite its in-game description calling it an "'09" blaster, neither it nor the Barrel Break nor the real-life Stampede were released in 2009. Vengeance REV-8 The Vengeance REV-8 is a "Top Secret"-class blaster featured in Nerf N-Strike. A revolver-style weapon much like the Maverick REV-6, the blaster features a revolving cylinder, and could hold and fire eight Magnum Darts. It also features a barrel extension and a targeting scope. It is unlocked on "Robot Reaction", the fifth and final mission of Komodo's chamber. In-game data Trivia *It slightly resembles and may have been based on the Spectre REV-5, excluding its stock. Customized blasters Blackheart Vengeance The Blackheart Vengeance is a "Top Secret"-class customized version of the Vengeance REV-8. It features a black color scheme with a red dot sight. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "BHDETA8". In-game data Crystal Pistol The Crystal Pistol is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Maverick REV-6. Some Nerfers use this as a nickname for the Clear Series version of the Maverick. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "CRISTOL10". In-game data Firefly Elite The Firefly Elite is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Firefly REV-8. The blaster itself (and not just the darts) can glow in the dark with its green glow-in-the dark exterior. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "HELIOX6". In-game data Goliathan Nitro The Goliathan Nitro is a "Top Secret"-class customized version of the Goliathan UB-1. This blaster has a fiery decal painted on both sides. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "FIERO2". In-game data Habanero The Habanero is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Recon CS-6. Some Nerfers use this as a nickname for the Red Strike version of the Recon. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "24KGCON4". Data Trivia *A habanero is a variety of chili pepper that is very hot, measuring up to 350,000 heat units on the Scoville scale. LongShot Street The LongShot Street is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Longshot CS-6. Like the "LongShot CS-6" that appears in the game, the LongShot Street is spelled with an uppercase "S". It features a custom sky blue and dark blue camouflage paint job. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "LONGST5". In-game data Maverick Midnight The Maverick Midnight is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Maverick REV-6. Some Nerfers use this as a nickname for the original color scheme of the Maverick. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "MAVMID7". In-game data Mercurio The Mercurio is a "Top Secret"-class customized version of the Redshift CS-12. It has a silver chrome color scheme rather than the Redshift's default yellow color scheme. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "RSMERC9". In-game data Semperfire Ultra The Semperfire Ultra is a "Top Secret"-class customized version of the Semperfire RF-200. The stats of the weapon do not change between the versions of the blasters; the only difference is the appearance of being painted red with four silver tailpipes and a bonus barrel. It can be unlocked early on by using the code "CROMO1". In-game data Vulcan Magma The Vulcan Magma is an "N-Strike"-class customized version of the Vulcan EBF-25 with a red and orange color scheme. Some Nerfers use this as a nickname for the Red Strike version of the Vulcan. It can be unlocked early on with the code "MAGMA3". In-game data See also *List of fictional Nerf Arena Blast blasters *List of fictional Nerf N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Video games Category:List pages